L'ange de la délivrance
by serenia1832
Summary: Un jour comme un autre arrive mais se jour est sombre car l'un des leur va mourrir mais qui? Pour le savoir venez lire death fic avec fin heureuse.
1. Chapter 1

Me revoici avec un one-shot en deux partit.

Je le dis tout de suite ce one-shot est dark et très triste mais elle connaîtra une fin heureuse. Je sais comment une death fic peut avoir une fin heureuse si vous voulez le savoir lisé.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 : Le hurlement inaudible

Mais qui est Genjyo sanzo ?

Qui est cet homme qu'on dit si extravagant?

Un haut moine, qui fume boit et jure comme un bûcheron ?

Non c'est un humain, un humain fait de chair et de sang , qui aime et qui déteste.

Un homme qui à un cœur qui bat, des poumons qui lui permette de respiré, mais qui est-il ?

Laissé moi vous le dire.

C'est un homme qui connaît milles souffrances, qui c'est ce que sa fait de resté derrière, qui à su se forgé une carapace de glace autour de son cœur afin de ne plus ressentir la souffrance, mais aujourd'hui cet carapace n'est plus, tout ce qui reste de cet homme est un cœur blessé qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps devant ce spectacle horrible.

Sanzo venait de tiré sur seiten taisen, cet créature qui jouait avec eux et qui voulaient les tués. Il venait de tiré sur la personne qui lui était la plus cher goku. Sanzo regardait cet scène les yeux ronds et tremblant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se stupide singe pète un câble ?

Bien sur il connaissait la réponse, à cause de lui, il n'avait pas fait attention et un youkai l'avait attaqué et goku était intervenu mais son diadème avait cédé, lui fessant reprendre sa véritable apparence, mais il c'était trompé, il avait cru que seiten taisen s'avançait vers lui pour le tué alors que celui-ci venait voir s'il était blessé.

Sanzo venait de commettre l'irréparable.

Le moine pouvait voir hakkai et gojyo qui tentait de sauvé goku, mais leur efforts était vain, la balle avait atteint le cœur.

Alors comme une âme en peine il quitta cette scène horrible qui venait d'avoir lieu,

Blessé et meutrie de l'intérieur il laissa couler ses larmes, larmes de rage et de désespoir. Il fini par s'arrêté près d'une rivière et se laissa choir sur les racines d'un gigantesque chênes et la il hurla toute sa rage .

Rien au monde n'aurait pu calmé ses cris sauf une personne, mais désormais cet personne n'est plus, elle avait rejoins le ciel. Il cria le nom de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus au monde mais qu'il venait de tué de ses propres mains.

Se sang, tout se sang, non il ne pouvait y croire, jamais de sa vie il n'aurait voulu avoir le sang de son bien aimé sur les mains et pourtant il l'avait fait il l'avait tué, lui son soleil celui qui avait tout risqué par amour pour lui, de la à forcé ses barrière solides qu'il s'était construit mais qui n'avait pas résisté face à goku.

« GOKU ………… mon amour pardonne moi »

Comme il aurait aimé entendre sa voix lui dire de ne pas s'en faire que tout va bien.

Sa douce voix qui lui murmurerait de doux mots d'amour et de tendresse, des mots que seul goku pouvait lui dire.

« Qu'est-je fait, mon dieu goku, je n'ai pas voulu sa, pardonne-moi je t'aime tant »

Mais seul le bruissements des feuilles lui répondu. Le silence de la nuit pour seul compagnie. Puis le vent cessa et quelque chose se déposa au pied du bonze une plume blanche. Sanzo releva la tête et aperçu une douce lumière blanche et or, une silhouette apparu devant lui.

S « Goku »

G « Tout va bien sanzo, ne pleure plus mon amour je suis la »

S « Je dois rêvé, tu est mort je t'ai tué de mes propres mains »

G « Tout va bien regarde je suis la non, alors arrête de pleuré mais sache ceci je ne te quitterai jamais je veillerai sur toi pour toujours mon amour »

S « Goku ne me quitte pas je ne peut pas continué sans toi je t'aime tant et c'est seulement maintenant que je te le dit Ashiteru goku »

G « Je le sais sanzo que tu m'aime, mais c'est trop tard je ne suis plus de se monde mais tu dois continué pour moi mon amour, termine cet mission pour moi en guise d'amour pour moi fait le »

S « c'est trop dur je ne pourrais pas le faire sans toi, ne part pas reviens vers moi mon amour »

G « Je suis désolé mais je ne le peut pas, écoute moi je serai toujours a tes côté quand tu te sentira triste je te bercerai et je te réconforterai mais tu à une mission à accomplir alors soit fort et fait le pour moi pour nous. »

S « Tu m'en demande trop goku, je ne pourrai pas……. »

G « Chute…….. la je ne te laisserai pas commettre une chose pareille je ne veut pas que tu meurt pour moi, vie pour moi, puis un jour on se retrouveras et on pourra s'aimé à nouveau alors d'ici là sois fort et n'oublie pas je suis toujours là, embrasse moi une dernière fois mon amour que je puisse partir avec le goût de tes lèvres »

Sanzo attira goku à lui et fut étonné de voir qu'il pouvait lui touché. Mais tout se qu'il voulait à présent c'était de sentir les douces lèvres de goku sur les siennes.

Le baisé était tendre passionné, dans se seul baisé il s'avouait leur amour éternel.

Un baiser qui avait un goût d'adieu remplie de tristesse, sanzo versa des larmes tellement se baisé l'ému, goku l'embrassa sur les yeux afin de séché ses larmes de tristesse et il lui fis son plus beau sourire et repartit laissant derière lui les traces de son passage une plume blanche et or. Sanzo resta là contemplant cet plume, après tout goku lui avait fait promettre de vivre pour lui alors il exaucerais son vœux.

C'est le cœur lourd de tristesse qu'il retourna vers ses amis qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Le lendemain ils enterrèrent goku et lui fis la plus belle stèle jamais vu.

À mon petit frère disparut et amis que ton âme repose en paix au cieux.

À mon amis et confident que ton âme soit apaisé et trouve le repos mérité.

À mon amour qui vivra toujours dans mon cœur et que j'aimerai toujours.

Un jour on se retrouvera tous au ciel comme par le passé.

Repose en paix

Son Goku

Tout le monde versa des larmes, mais comme sanzo l'avait promis ils reprirent le chemin vers l'ouest le cœur lourd de la perte d'un être cher.

À suivre……..

Je sais c'est triste………

Mais ne me tué pas j'ai pas encore fini ma one-shot en deux partit.

Alors laissé moi des reviews please……..

Mode chibi eyes………..

sérénia


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite de l'ange de la délivrance torture en vue alors vous êtes pévenu.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 Pour toi mon amour

Qui est goku ?

C'est un être née de la terre et du ciel, un être pure qui fut trahis par les dieux.

Qui deviens l'être le plus cruel et fort du monde à cause d'un dieu.

Cet être était plein de joie de vivre et aimait joué avec ses amis.

Mais un tragique évènement bouleversa cette fragile tranquillité.

Lorsque la jalousie d'un détruisit la vie de l'autre.

Il fut bannis et enfermé pour l'éternité pour un crime qu'on lui effaça de la mémoire.

Mais pourquoi ?

Cet injustice était tout simplement de la jalousie.

Mais goku acceptait cela maintenant puise que grâce à cela il avait pu rencontré sont soleil sanzo qui n'est autre que la réincarnation de celui qu'il avait aimé jadis Konzen.

Mais aujourd'hui il l'avait à nouveau perdu.

Pourquoi lui imposait t'on se destin tragique.

Lui qui aurait aimé être libre d'aimé la personne qui lui était le plus cher à son coeur.

Encore aujourd'hui on lui enlevait la seul chose qui lui tenait à coeur, son soleil.

Il lui avait promis de resté près de lui pour toujours et aujourd'hui il n'était plus de se monde.

Il était libre mais sans son amour, son soleil.

Malgré tout il tien sa promesse, il suivait ses amis depuis de long mois les protégeant parfois du mieux qu'il pouvait, réconfortant leur coeur endolori .

Il veillait sur sanzo, lui montrant sa présence en laissant une plume .

Bientôt il laissa ses deux autres amis se réconforté entre eux, il était heureux de voir qu'il s'était enfin avoué leur amour, il n'avait plus besoin de lui par contre sanzo lui était dépressif comme jamais pleurant chaque nuit, se maudissant d'avoir tué son amour.

Mais goku lui chuchotait à chaque fois de douces paroles pour le réconforté.

Et bientôt sanzo se repris en main jurant à son ange qu'il ne se laisserait pas dominé par le chagrin et qu'il lui ferai honneur en terminant la mission comme il lui avait demandé.

6 long mois était passé depuis que goku était partit, leur mission touchait à leur fin.

Goku était de moins en moins présent puise que tout le monde allait bien, il le savait et le remerciait d'être resté aussi longtemps près d'eux.

Puis le moment de vérité arriva, la plus fabuleuse bataille eu lieux se jour là et le sanzo-ikkou remporta la victoire mais pas sans blessure.

Sanzo était étendu au sol couvert de sang, de son sang, mais il respirait encore, il décida de se laissé emporté par la mort de cet façon il rejoindrais son amour.

Puis dans un éclat de lumière aveuglante apparut goku tout vêtu de blanc.

S « Tu viens enfin me cherché »

G « Eete sanzo, ta vie n'est pas fini tu à un long chemin à parcourir encore »

S « Tu n'est qu'un menteur, tu m'avait promis »

G « Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je viendrais te cherché aussi vite sanzo de plus ton heure n'est pas arrivé »

S « Ne me dit pas que je vais vivre !!! »

G « Hai ta fin n'est pas encore venu tu va devoir patienté encore »

S « Je refuse amène moi avec toi, tu me manque trop ne me laisse pas ainsi, si tu m'aime vraiment amène-moi tout de suite »

G « Tu na pas le droit de me demandé cela sanzo, je suis mort pour quoi dans se cas, je n'ai que le droit de te protégé, se n'est pas moi qui juge qui doit mourir aujourd'hui où demain »

S « Alors va lui dire de prendre mon âme pour que je puisse crevé enfin »

G « Si tu fait cela sanzo nous serons séparé à jamais car sa reviens à du suicide et le suicide est punis de souffrance éternel en enfer, c'est ce que tu veux ? »

S « Bien sur que non , je veux te revoir te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrassé et te montré à quel point je t'aime »

G « Alors tu na pas le choix, tu dois vivre encore »

S « Mais pour combien de temps encore, je ne peux vivre sans toi goku »

G « Ne t'en fait pas le temps effacera ta douleur et un jour tu trouveras une autre personne à aimé et le jour de ta mort je viendrai te cherché, mais sanzo ne gâche pas ta vie à m'attendre l'amour croisera ton chemin bientôt alors profite en, vie pour moi sanzo,»

S « Jamais tu m'entend il n'y aura que toi dans mon cœur, personne ne te remplacera ta compris baka saru »

G le cœur triste « Ne dit pas de tel chose moi je sais se qui t'attend et s'il le faut j'agirai sur toi je te pousserai dans les bras d'un autre que moi. »

S « C'est hors de question si tu le fait je me tue ta compris »

Kougaiji, ririn, doku, yaone, hakkai et gojyo assistait à la scène les yeux grands ouverts. Depuis de long mois jamais il n'avait aperçu goku même s'il savait qu'il était présent, mais de le voir la avec ses majestueuses ailes blanches et ses habits blancs et or les laissaient sans voix, cet être était le plus pur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Des larmes coula le long des joues de goku, pourquoi fallait-il que sanzo rende les choses compliquer ?

Alors une seule solution lui sauta aux yeux, il devait se faire oublié de sanzo. Goku s'avança vers sanzo et lui pris la main et l'aida à se relevé.

G « Sanzo je ne peut plus enduré cet situation, oublie moi, ne vis que pour toi laisse moi reposé en paix je suis épuisé, je devrait être la haut depuis longtemps, le temps pour moi est compté je vais disparaître pour toujours, j'ai bravé la colère du ciel pour resté avec toi et pour sa je vais devoir le payé tôt où tard mais je t'en supplie laisse moi en paix, déteste moi si tu veux après tout je m'en fou, il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend la haut et je veux allé le rejoindre, je t'ai aimé sanzo mais aujourd'hui c'est fini »

S « Quoi!!!!!!!! Tu… me…..tu m'aime plus ?

G « Tu ne pense qu'à toi laisse moi partir je veux m'en aller rejoindre konzen

S « Konzen mais je suis konzen goku

G « Eete sanzo tu n'est pas konzen et je veut le rejoindre tu est toi et lui c'est lui vous êtes différent et je veux retourné auprès de celui que j'aime vraiment.

Cet révélation glaça sanzo, comment goku pouvait lui dire une chose aussi affreuse alors que lui il avait bravé tout les danger pour lui, bravé les tempêtes de son cœur de marbre.

Sanzo le regarda droit dans les yeux et y vis de la tristesse et qu'il avait menti , mais la colère pris le dessus sur sanzo et il éclata de rage.

S « Comment fait tu pour me mentir en pleine face goku? »

G « De quoi !!!! »

S « Ne me ment pas tu me dit seulement sa pour m'éloigné, pourquoi dit moi »

G « Tu dois m'oublié sanzo sans sa tu ne pourras pas continué. »

S « Et tu crois que c'est la meilleur solution »

G « Toi sa te gênait pas quand tu me repoussait de cet façon »

S « Se n'est pas pareille aujourd'hui il s'agit de plus sérieux tu……… »

Mais sanzo ne pus finir sa phrase qu'une seconde lumière blanche apparut soudain au côté de goku. Une femme ailé apparut et fixa goku, sa voie résonna au oreille de tout le monde, une voie douce comme une mélodie.

F « Goku c'est l'heure suis moi ton destin t'attend »

S « Non je ne veut pas qu'il parte »

G « Urusei sanzo tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresse »

S « Ah ouais alors qui êtes vous ? »

F « Je possède plusieurs noms mais tu peut m'appeler la faucheuse »

S « La faucheuse!!!!!!!! Attend je t'en pris prend ma vie »

F « Tu ne c'est pas la chance que tu a de vivre alors si j'était toi j'en profiterai car je viendrai bientôt prendre ta vie, d'ici la prouve moi que tu mérite d'entré au paradis et je t'emmènerai auprès de goku pour l'instant tu a une seconde chance de prouvé que tu est quelqu'un de bien sanzo, si tu fait les effort nécessaire le paradis t'ouvrera ses portes mais pour l'instant tu n'est pas le bienvenu. »

S « Comment sa j'ai toujours servi les dieux quand il me demandait de l'aide que dois je faire de plus, se n'est pas juste »

F « Tu a toujours fermé les yeux sur les choses les plus importante dans la vie sanzo, tu t'est maudit toi moi, change ta façon d'être, regarde de qui t'entoure et change le, sur se goku konzen t'attend. »

G « Est-ce que je peut……. »

F « Mais bien sur mais après on s'en va »

La faucheuse se retira à l'écart pour permettre à goku de faire ses adieux à sanzo et à ses amies.

G « Je dois partir pour toujours mais je veillerai sur vous de là haut prenez soin de vous mes amies et kougaiji je suis heureux de voir que tu à pris la bonne décision en te joignant au groupe soyez heureux mais amies. Sanzo je c'est que j'ai voulu te blessé afin que tu me déteste mais je n'avait pas le droit de te révélé la vérité, tu à commis des erreurs par le passé qu'il faut que tu répare, puis un jour on se retrouveras mais d'ici là oublie moi et refais ta vie. »

S « Goku c'est dur se que tu me demande là, je suis près à tout pour rattrapé mes erreurs mais de la à aimé quelqu'un d'autre c'est au dessus de mes forces mais avant de partir embrasse moi une dernière fois. »

G « Bien sur sanzo »

Et ils échangèrent un dernier baisé, goku partit pour de bon au ciel avec ses amis d'autrefois qui lui rappelait ses amis sur terre.

À suivre…………

Je sais je devais la faire en deux partit mais j'ai eu d'autre idée très bonne alors je vais faire une suite.

Laissé moi des reviews………

La faucheuse en d'autre mot veut dire la mort.


End file.
